


Little Wolf Willy

by Pokis



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Cub, Ejaculate, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokis/pseuds/Pokis
Summary: A little cub wolf, his bottomless body drawing me (you as the reader) in. Snippet Story [look in notes].  Reference Picture:here.





	1. Moistening his rear

**Author's Note:**

> A Snippet story is where lines, much like a poem but not, are grouped together to form the continuation of a situation. I choose this as my style as I usually write these stories on a chat service with friends ;)

In front of me he lies.

His little brown t-shirt covering his top while he remains bottomless.

His little willy dangling from him.

Lying on the bed and looking over at me.

Forward I step, closer towards his bum, and I lick his little anus. A small moan from him as he looks at me with a smile.

I fondle him as I place him over my leg, his little bum becoming exposed as he raises his tail.

I rub his little back with one hand, fondling his balls with the other as he emits small moans of delight.

I grab his little willy, handjobbing him as his moans arise louder and his willy begins to drip pre.

I wipe some pre onto my fingers, moving slowly up to his anus and rubbing it making it moist.

I push my finger into him, as he moans aloud "Mmmmmmmph!".

In and out I go, pre starting to flow as his face goes rosy with a blush.

I pull out my fingers, stroking his balls again, as I place him back on the bed, legs over the side and tummy on top.


	2. His first cum

Grabbing his little legs, I spread them, letting his willy dangle and drip in front of my face.

I lick up his little string of pre, going up and licking his little tip as he makes a sharp draw of breath and spreads further.

His length now in my mouth as I suck, his pre flow growing stronger, and wet noises audible between his small moans "Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, Mmm, Ahn, Mph" with each suck.

I stop, releasing his willy, sending his pre all over my chest. Now rimming him and fondling his sac.

I lie down on the bed, picking him up and placing him on my chest, willy towards me. Gently I grab him by his bum cheeks, and pull him forward, as to make him on all fours and his willy over me, his pre leaking down as I catch it in my mouth.

I pull him down, as to now be kneeling over my head, and suck his willy into my mouth.

With a gentle push, I put my wet fingers back in his bum, and move him in a humping motion which pulls his willy in and out, exposing then covering his tip with his foreskin.

He catches the humping motion quickly, in full control humping me hard now. His pre increasing and his moans getting louder, as he thrusts.

I feel his little bum clench over my fingers as he thrusts once more and his cum squirts strongly into my mouth whilst he makes a sound of "Ahmmmm mmmmmmph mmmmm"


	3. Squirt all over me

I pull his willy from me, and leave him on his fours.

He turns to face me, pink faced and panting, and I stroke his chin, staring into his eyes as he stares back.

I look at his underside, watching pre dripping onto the sheets, and extend an arm to his willy, stroking and covering my hand in his cum.

I bring my hand to his mouth, letting him take a taste, and he smiles at it, licking my hand clean.

In bed we get, wet and careless, both of us falling quickly asleep.

\-----------------------------------

I awake, with a weight on my chest. He is staring into my eyes with pleasure, his little wet willy and bum wiping across me.

I grab his willy, handjobbing once again, as he makes small squeaks of pleasure.

After a while his breathing has increased, and with a moan of "Aohhh" he squirts his cum all over me.

Still squirting, I have him stand over me on the bed.

Cum squirts and squirts, me fondling and fondling, letting the cum squirt up onto my hand as I rub him over with it.

Once coated, he lays on me and rubs his body all over mine, coating me in his sweet cum too.

His rear points to my face, him laying spread upon me, his willy also pointing to me, still squirting at my face.

\-----------------------------------

Our night is filled with more handjobs and rimming, moans and pleasure, and him sucking my length as we 69.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it ;) . You can contact me on Discord with the tag Pokey#4472 if you want to talk. I'm open to DM, with both sfw and nsfw talk ;)


End file.
